A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes
by Witherwings4
Summary: I wished that I could stay this happy forever so I could forget all my troubles, all my worries and just sit right here next to Amanda whom I loved with all my heart.Kyle faces the grim reality that the happiest place he's ever been isn't real. KyleAmanda


* * *

**This was just something I thought of falling asleep last night. It's my first fanfiction so tell me what you think of it.**

**  
**

* * *

Lying awake in his tub, angst pulsated through Kyle's body. He felt unsure about everything in his life right now. Everything, except Amanda. She was the light in his dark and nothing, no one could take her away from him.

Nights like these when his mind was swimming with thoughts and fears dripped from the ceiling of his mind like a broken faucet haunting him in the night, his mind wandered through the streets picking up sounds throughout the neighborhood. The sound of a car going by, someone taking out the trash, the creak of a door slamming shut, and a T.V. echoing out from an open window. Drowning out all others sounds in his room, the house, and on the street, he narrowed down the gentle tha-thumping of Amanda's pulse across the street. The soft melodious pounding of her heart.

Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump. His eyes shut slowly and he gradually drifted into sleep.

* * *

_I was standing in a meadow on the top of a small hill in the midst of tall hay-like grasses and patches of daisies. To the right a small huddle of trees and to the left, far off in the distance, a small lake shimmering in the sunlight. _

_Your mind has a way of knowing where you are sometimes when you yourself don't actually know where you are. Right now was one of those times._

_I looked up at the sky. The clouds were of all kinds and the sky went on and on, seeming to elongate as each cloud inched across it._

_I had read somewhere that Montana was called Big Sky Country. I wondered if I was there._

_I felt a gentle tug on the back of my shirt and I turned to see Amanda staring at me from behind the head of a big red balloon. I had never been so happy to see her. My heart filled with joy as she gave me another smile and her eyes glistened in the sun._

"_Amanda." I sighed. _

_I breathed in every detail. The pale yellow sun dress, ruffled at the edges and waving in the wind. Her blonde hair, down today, that fell across her face, framing her soft pale pink cheeks. A gold chain with a heart pendant around her neck and the way she looked at me._

"_Kyle." She exhaled. "I've been waiting for you. Follow me." Her words were irresistible. Even when I didn't know what she meant. I gave her a puzzled look and she laughed. Oh, how I loved her laugh. It was like music to my ears, with each breath a pause in the music, preparing to start again._

_She wasn't touching me, but I magnetized towards her. She glanced at me enticingly and grabbed my hand._

"_Come on, this way." She pointed to the forest._

_I watched her and the balloon bobbing in the air next to her, as she carefully picked a path around the daisy patches._

"_Wait." I spoke softly. _

_I bent down and picked up the prettiest daisy I could see in the bunch. I cautiously slide it into the crease behind her ear. I deliberately tickled her ear just hear her laugh lightly._

"_There." I inhaled and blew a kiss into her ear._

_We crossed the barrier from meadowy tall grass to 'foresty' short grass and it suddenly became cooler as we made it through the shadows. The sun peaked through the trees leading the way for Amanda and I. We weaved in and out of the trees and followed where the sun was taking us._

"_Finally." Amanda said and the trees opened up to a small, circular, grassy clearing lit by the sun. She let go of my hand, wandered over to the middle of the grassy clearing and sat down cross-legged with the balloon string trailing in her lap. I followed suit and sat down facing her. Looking into her eyes, I was so incredibly happy. I leaned closer to her and she leaned in too. We kissed and she pulled away gently._

"_Here. Make a wish." She gave meaning in every word and she handed me the balloon._

_I took the balloon in both hands, closed my eyes, and thought for a moment. I wished that I could stay this happy forever so I could forget all my troubles, all my worries and just sit right here next to Amanda whom I loved with all my heart._

_She took my hands in hers and we let it go, sending it flying into the air with the slight breeze guiding it. Sending it to be with all the other wish filled balloons that were suspended in the air defying gravity. _

_She leaned over and planted a kiss on my lips, knocking backwards. I rolled on top of her and she rolled over me ending with her head in my neck and mine in hers. Our arms entangled with each other. She beckoned me closer and we kissed again and she leaned against my shoulder. I caressed her cheek and neck and she rolled over beside me and I turned to face her._

"_I have an idea." She said sitting up, a grin rising on her face._

"_Okay. What?"I asked curiosity enveloping me._

"_Tag! Your it!" She jumped up and tapped me on the shoulder than ran back into the trees._

_I jumped up as well and spotted her ahead of me dodging trees left and right. I caught up to her and I was right behind her by the time we got to the edge of the forest. We stopped when we got to the top of the the hill. The view really was spectacular. I loved the free feeling i had right now. Like I could anything I wanted._

_Amanda took a few careless steps forward. She looked back and gave a quick nod to the side meaning to come closer. Absorbed in her shy but commanding presence, I followed and she grasped my hand, pulling me onward until she tripped and brought me down with her. We tumbled down the hill rolling over rocks and forming a trail of flattened grass behind us. We lay on our backs, sprawled out next to each other looking up at the sky above us._

"_I could lay here for hours without a care in the world." Amanda murmured. _

"_Where are we?" I asked._

"_Does it really matter?" I smiled at her answer. Because no, it really didn't._

_Pausing for an instant, we stared up at the clouds. Shape shifters floated dreamily through the sky. I spotted a lost cloud that seemed to have gone astray from the others. I felt like that sometimes. Alone, with no one really like you. I quickly shrugged the idea away staring into Amanda's piercing and compassionate bright blue eyes._

"_Are you happy?" She inquired thoughtfully. "I'm happy."_

" _Very." I smiled and pecked her on the forehead. " Very happy." I whispered again to myself. _

_Kissing her cheek, I lay my head down on her chest listening to the slow, mellow, syncopated rhythm of her heart._

_Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump. My eyes shut slowly and I gradually drifted into sleep._

* * *

Kyle woke up and a wave of disappointment swept over him. The serene happiness he had felt was easing itself out and away from his body lingering slightly for a moment on his chest. He was back in his tub, and loneliness replaced it as reality hit him. Kyle took a deep breath and sighed. It was only a dream.

* * *

**Do you get the title? I can't take all the credit for the title, so thank you to my sister, Moony44! The original was Only a Dream. But I liked this one a lot. Thank you!**


End file.
